unofficialsolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar System Wiki:Privacy Policy
This policy outlines the information Wikia, Inc. collects, how we use that information, and how you can control how your information is shared. This policy applies only to Wikia and FANDOM (collectively, the “Service” or “Site”), operated by Wikia, Inc. (the "Company"). Please be aware that when you follow a link to another site, this privacy policy does not apply, and Wikia, Inc. has no control over what information they collect from you. Please further note that in the event that this policy conflicts with our terms of use, the terms of use controls. The Information We Collect, And What We Do With It In General In order to sign up for a FANDOM account, your chosen username, a valid email address, password, and date of birth are required. “Optional information” that we request you provide may include your first name, last name, and your gender. We may also request that you provide additional “optional information” such as your interests and hobbies for purposes of enhancing your profile among the FANDOM community. Any “optional information” you choose to provide may be made public. We use this information to improve your experience with the Service, including the proper targeting of advertisements. If you request the creation of a FANDOM community, all details submitted in regard to this may be made public. Cookies Wikia, Inc. also may send one or more cookies - a small file that lives in your web browser that helps the Service operate with full functionality (such as keeping you logged into the service). Most web browsers allow you to disable cookies, and you are welcome to continue to use the Service if you choose to do so. However, some of the Service’s features may not function properly if cookies are disabled. Wikia, Inc. uses some of those cookies and the data tracked by some of those cookies in conjunction with various advertisers and advertising networks. Wikia, Inc. has no control over the cookies and other information collected by advertising and advertising networks which service ads on FANDOM, and this policy does not apply to the information collected in regard to either of those services. Wikia, Inc.’s user data is stored in the United States, and its servers log some information whenever you access the Service; information such as your IP address, the time of your visit, your browser type and your browser's language setting. If you send a communication to the Company, we may hold onto that communication so that we can respond appropriately, and so that we can incorporate your feedback to improve the Service. You are not required to register for an account or to provide any personal information to us in order to use the Service. Wikia, Inc. collects all the information you provide when you modify the content of a page or the Service (such as making edits, uploading images, etc.) An indicator that you provided that information is left on the History tab associated with the edited page or appropriate special/image page; on the Recent Changes link, in the Community box on the left side of the Wikia pages, and in your user contributions. Online behavioral advertising for our web and mobile apps This web site works with third parties, including advertising companies and website analysis firms, who use cookies to collect Non-Personally Identifiable Information ("Non-PII") when you visit our Site and third party sites about your surfing activities, such as IP address and user search data. This Non-PII, collected through web cookies, is typically used by these third party advertising networks to serve you with advertisements tailored to meet your preferences and likely interests. Some of our third party suppliers, including advertising and website analysis firms, can also use mobile identifiers to collect Non-PII data and provide behavioral advertising through your mobile devices and use of our mobile apps. You can opt-out of receiving personalized website ads from advertisers and ad networks that are members of the Network Advertising Initiative (“NAI”) or who follow the DAA Self-Regulatory Principles for Online Behavioral Advertising using their respective opt-out tools. The NAI's opt-out tool can be found here http://www.networkadvertising.org/choices/ and the DAA's opt out tool can be found here http://www.aboutads.info/choices/. We utilize the Krux platform and cookies to store Non-PII regarding our users. Krux uses a number of technologies, in addition to cookies, to collect Non-PII data based on its analysis of your interaction with our sites and to select advertisements or content to provide to you. You can find out more about how the Krux platform collects and uses Non-PII by clicking the at the “Privacy” tab on the Krux web site, www.krux.com. Krux is an NAI member and, as stated above, you may utilize the NAI opt-out tool to cease our use of the Krux data for the purpose of sending you personalized advertisements. To opt out of tracking and receiving targeted ads in our mobile apps based on your behavior, you can use use the instructions below, which apply to iOS and Android devices: * For iOS 7 and higher: Go to your Settings > Select Privacy > Select Advertising > Enable the "Limit Ad Tracking" setting. * For most Android devices with OS 2.2 or higher and Google Play Services version 4.0 or higher: Open your Google Settings app > Ads > Enable "Opt out of interest-based advertising". Some Android phones may have Google Settings in other settings locations. Note that opting-out may not stop information from being collected on the web and will not stop your receiving advertising. However, if you opt-out, the applicable advertiser will not use any information collected from the particular Wikia, Inc. web site or mobile app for the purpose of displaying personalized ads. Sharing Your Information Wikia, Inc. only shares your information with others in the following circumstances: # As described above # With our subsidiaries and affiliated companies, contractors, and vendors. We require these parties to process your information in compliance with this policy. # As required by law enforcement agencies # As we, in our sole judgment, deem necessary to investigate a breach of security If the Company becomes involved in a merger or acquisition or any form of sale of some or all of its assets, we will provide notice to you, via an update to this policy, of any personal information to be transferred and/or subject to a different policy. We may also share with third parties aggregated, non-personal information, such as the number of new user registrations over a specific time period or the number of users who edited a particular community. Category:Rules and Policies